1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic closing devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet seat closing system for automatically lowering a seat over the bowl portion of a toilet after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic closing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic closing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,281; 2,814,049; 4,493,989; 5,794,277; 4,551,866; and Des. 356,366.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet seat closing system. The inventive device includes a toilet with a bowl portion, a seat assembly pivotally coupled to the bowl assembly, and a seat lowering assembly coupled to the bowl assembly and coupled to the seat assembly by a pair of pistons.
In these respects, the toilet seat closing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically lowering a seat over the bowl portion of a toilet after use.